Some computer systems include a console device that provides a system administrator (e.g., a field service engineer, a maintenance technician, etc.) with local computer system access. The system administrator can use the console device to perform various computer system operations such as run diagnostics, install computer components, and monitor computer system status.
Such computer systems typically locate the console device such that it is out of the way and free from causing isle space interference. For example, in some situations, console devices are located on dedicated console stands (e.g., small desks or tables) which align with the computer device cabinets of the computer system and at a desktop height for convenient access. In such a situation, the system administrator generally can easily reach the console device such as by sitting at a chair adjacent the console stand which can be particularly advantageous when the system administrator must use the console device for an extended period of time.
In other situations, the console devices are located high atop computer device cabinets (e.g., a mainframe cabinet or a disk array cabinet) in order to minimize floor space usage. In such a situation, the system administrator generally must stand in order to reach the console device. Nevertheless, one benefit is that this approach uses less floor space than the approach of locating the console device on a dedicated console stand.
In yet other situations, the console devices are stored within the computer device cabinets, e.g., within door cavities of conventional computer device cabinets. In this situation, the computer device cabinet stores a small table and a console device therein. As such, the console device is kept out of the way until needed by the system administrator. When the system administrator requires access to the console device, the system administrator typically opens the computer device cabinet door, unfolds a small table within the cabinet door, pulls out the console device from a cavity within the cabinet door and rests the console device on the table. Typically, the table positions the console device at a convenient height for the system administrator. When the system administrator no longer needs access to the console device, the system administrator places the console device back into the cabinet door cavity, the folds the table back into the cabinet door and closes the cabinet door.
Unfortunately, there are some drawbacks to conventional approaches to locating console devices for computer systems. For example, locating console devices on dedicated console stands wastes floor space. Such inefficient use of floor space can be particularly expensive when the computer system resides in a specialized computer room in which the cost of each square foot of computer room floor space is typically at a premium.
Additionally, locating console devices high atop computer device cabinets such as a main frame cabinet or a disk array cabinet typically makes access to such console devices difficult and awkward. For example, a system administrator who is not particularly tall may have difficulty viewing a display of the console device located on top of a main frame cabinet. Moreover, locating a console device high atop the computer device cabinet prevents the system administrator from having the luxury of sitting in a chair to work at the console device. Such a drawback is particularly disadvantageous in a situation that requires the system administrator to spend an extended period of time at the console device.
Furthermore, locating the console device within a conventional cabinet door of a computer system cabinet exposes the console device to the possibility of damage due to potential impacts of the console device with the door, or collisions between the console device and a table designed to support the console device when used by the system administrator. Such impacts can be continuous in nature (e.g., ongoing vibrations from a fan within the cabinet) or occasional but severe (e.g., jolts during shipping of the cabinet). Such impacts can damage the console device thus rendering the console device useless to the system administrator.
In contrast to the above-described conventional approaches to locating console devices, the invention is directed to techniques which use a bracket to selectively engage and disengage with a base in order to selectively secure and release a user station (e.g., a console device configured to control a computer system, a data storage system, etc.) for access by a user (e.g., a system administrator). The use of the bracket permits safe storage of the user station within a computer device cabinet in a compact manner. Additionally, the use of the bracket enables a user to conveniently retrieve the user station from the cabinet and access the user station at a convenient height.
One arrangement of the invention is directed to a user station assembly which includes a base, a support frame and a bracket which is pivotably attached to the support frame. The bracket is arranged to selectively engage and disengage with the base such that (i) when the bracket engages with the base, the bracket secures the support frame with the base and secures a movable portion of a user station with the support frame, and (ii) when the bracket disengages with the base, the bracket releases the support frame from the base and releases the movable portion of the user station from the support frame.
Engagement of the bracket with the base (e.g., a cabinet door) safely secures support frame to the base, and the user station to the support frame. Such a configuration prevents otherwise potentially damaging collisions between the user station and the support frame, and between the user station and the base. Further-more, disengagement of the bracket with the base provides the user with easy and convenient access to the user station.
In one arrangement, the base is a door portion of a computer device cabinet. As such, the user station can be stored within the computer device cabinet (e.g., flush against the support frame which can fold into the door portion) so that it is out of the way and protected when not in use.
In one arrangement, the support frame includes a metallic platform. In this arrangement, the user station is a laptop-shaped input/output (I/O) device (e.g., a laptop computer) which is supported by the metallic platform. Accordingly, the I/O device requires minimal space and can simply reside flush with the metallic platform, e.g., fastened to the metallic platform using VELCRO-like material (i.e., hook and loop fastening material), snaps, etc. Furthermore, the I/O device can be in electrical contact with the metallic platform in order to protect the I/O device against electrostatic discharge (ESD). That is, the metallic platform provides an avenue for distributing or dissipating any ESD that is inadvertently placed on the I/O device.
In one arrangement, the bracket includes a middle portion, a first end portion, and a second end portion. The middle portion separates the first and second end portions. Preferably, the first and second end portions are arranged to pivotably attach to a support frame.
In one arrangement, the middle portion defines a middle portion plane, the first end portion defines a first end portion plane, and the second end portion defines a second end portion plane. In this arrangement, the first and second end portion planes are preferably substantially parallel to each other, and the first and second end portion planes are preferably substantially perpendicular to the middle portion plane. It should be understood that relative terms such as parallel and perpendicular, when used within this document, should be interpreted as meaning substantially parallel, substantially perpendicular, etc.
In one arrangement, the bracket provides surfaces which restrict movement of the user station in each of the X-direction, the Y-direction and the Z-direction. Accordingly, in this arrangement, the bracket holds the user station securely and free from collisions with the support frame and the base.
In one arrangement, the bracket further includes a fastener that selectively locks and unlocks the bracket with the base when the fastener is adjusted. By way of example only, the fastener may include a screw which locks and unlocks the bracket with the base when turned. Accordingly, the fastener can lock the bracket in place to prevent inadvertent disengaging of the bracket with the base (e.g., from inadvertent vibrations such as shaking caused by a continuously operating fan, a sudden jostle during shipping, etc.).
In one arrangement, the bracket includes hook-shaped fingers that insert into respective slots of the base when the bracket engages with the base. The hook-shaped fingers of the bracket provide a simple, effective and low-cost means for engaging and disengaging the bracket with the base.
In one arrangement, at least a portion of the bracket is formed by conductive material which is in electrical contact with the support frame. For example, the bracket may have a metallic surface which electrically connects the user station with the support frame in order to protect the user station from ESD. Moreover, the support frame can be electrically connected to the cabinet door, and the cabinet door in turn can be grounded to provide a ground pathway to the user station.
Another arrangement of the invention is directed to a method for accessing a user station. The method includes the step of moving a bracket from an engaged position with a base, in which the bracket secures a support frame with the base and secures a movable portion of a user station with the support frame, to a disengaged position with the base, in which the bracket releases the support frame from the base and releases the movable portion of the user station from the support frame. The method further includes the steps of moving the support frame relative to the base such that the support frame supports a fixed portion of the user station without use of the bracket, and positioning the movable portion of the user station relative to the fixed portion of the user station in order to access the user station. Accordingly, the user station can be stored within a computer device cabinet in a compact manner, and a user can easily access the user station using the above-described method on an as-needed basis.
In one arrangement, the method further includes the step of adjusting a fastener in order to unlock the bracket from the base prior to moving the bracket from the engaged position to the disengaged position. The fastener prevents inadvertent disengagement of the bracket from the base prior to intentionally disengaging the bracket from the base.
The features of the invention, as described above, may be employed in computer systems and related components such as those manufactured by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass. For example, the invention may be implemented in a control station monitoring assembly provided within Symmetrix storage cabinets manufactured by EMC Corporation.